


[中文翻译]Finding hope (between sea and sky)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 快斗已经近乎失去了一切，因此他尝试去捕捉一条人鱼。他的预想和现实相去甚远。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [finding hope (between sea and sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409892) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



当快斗自告奋勇去捕捉人鱼时，人人都相信他已无意活下去了。

旁人询问他“为什么？”，而他不置一词。

直到克里斯托弗坚持要跟他同行时，快斗才终于给出了答案。

“其愿望无法被满足的人，不会成为人鱼诱惑的猎物。”

据说阳斗在前一天病逝了。

~*~

有一种假说，认为人鱼的力量可以治愈瘟疫。没有人知道这究竟是否会起效，但也没有人能够在每天都有人死去的时候坐视不理。

这既讽刺，又愚蠢，因为他们——好吧，托马斯——确确实实地抓到过——事实上，是找到过——一条人鱼；一条受伤的人鱼。

据说那条人鱼不久便同样身染瘟疫，在阳斗死去后几小时也香消玉殒，死前不曾留下只言片语，尽管菲卡对她施尽了一切酷刑。

（快斗相当确信，如果不是因为遭受了那些折磨手段，她本可以活得更久。）

她曾提议让她返回故国，把自己治好之后再来救治阳斗，但菲卡生性多疑，甚至连阳斗开口要求放人鱼离开时，他也置若罔闻。

现在他们都死去了，而下一个就是菲卡。

快斗怀疑为什么他明明和阳斗形影不离，却没有染上瘟疫，他认定这是个残忍的玩笑。

~*~

“你想自杀，不是吗？”

“如果你处在我的位置上，那是你会做的事情，克里斯。但我不是你。”

~*~

事实上，快斗只是好奇。他想知道对于一个心愿永不能得到满足的人，有什么样的歌声在等待着他。

_或许一个谎？_

他一面划着渔船，一面好奇起了这是否证实了那个理论，据说人鱼们知晓你最强烈的渴望。

毕竟，如果他仍然听到了歌声，这就意味着那一定是个谎言。

现在距离日出还有一个小时——据称这是人鱼们最活跃的时间——然而万籁俱寂，水面静止不动。快斗叹了口气。

_也许人鱼们知道我一无所求？_

他用口哨吹起阳斗最喜欢的旋律，这是他多年以来形成的习惯。

旋律安抚人心，但同时，也充满伤痛。

突如其来地，水面打起了漩涡，快斗打起精神等待着，因为他已经划得太远，而这可能是任何东西，上到人鱼，下到一条普通的鱼。

水花溅在了快斗脸上，一个少年从水面下探出脑袋。“喂。你在这干嘛？”

快斗好奇地打量这人。蓝眼睛。触手一样的紫罗兰色头发。肌肤苍白。“你是——”

少年稍稍张开嘴，露出两排利齿。“人鱼，没错。”

“等等，你们有——”

“对，我们有男性。为什么就没人记录过这事？”

快斗耸了耸肩，他也挺想知道的。

“我再问一遍。你在这干嘛？”人鱼谨慎地左右顾盼。

 _事态超出了预料，_ 快斗想，他原计划要么捕获人鱼，要么死在途中，反正绝对不是跟一条人鱼聊天。

他绞尽脑汁也想不出借口，于是便吐露了实情，“解药。”

“解药，”少年重复了一遍，紧盯着他。“你们这群谋杀犯抓到的上一条人鱼，能治好她得的那种病的解药，嗯？你们又多疑又自私，所以不肯放她回来？”

快斗想表示异议，但他做不到，因为那正是菲卡的所作所为，快斗甚至怀疑他还做了些什么别的。

少年叹了一口气，这声叹息听起来同时饱含着挫败和哀伤。“为什么？她为了什么而死？”

这少年身上有什么不太对劲。

_他头发的颜色……_

除了那名死去的少女和眼前的少年，快斗从没见过其他的人鱼，因此他无法确定这是因为血缘的关系，还是说所有人鱼都是一样。

无论如何，快斗回答了。“他们想找到解药。”

“我懂了。你也是为了这个来的？”

快斗点了点头。

“你真恶心，你知道的，对吗？”男孩歪着脑袋。

“反正我早晚也要下地狱。”

_因为如果我再小心一点的话，我本应该能阻止所有这一切发生的。_

“我留意到了。你连愿望都没有，我就算想唱歌，也没东西可唱。”

“所以那些歌唱出的真的是猎物最深的渴望？”

“对。一般来说我们能看到些幻影，然后用它来编出歌曲，但在你身上我什么都看不见。就像无论你想要的是什么，都遥不可及了一样。”

快斗又一次点头。“的确是。”

“所以，是什么？天堂？不朽？翅膀？”少年语含嘲弄。

快斗叹息。“死者复生。”

“我猜猜看。瘟疫？”

“对。”

少年眯起了眼睛。“是你抓走她的吗，混账！？”

“不是。但我的父亲选择了说服她的手段。”

“适得其反，嗯？”少年发出空洞的大笑声，“我是指，拷问。”

“你听到了——”

“我听到了。我还听到了她和那个小孩子病重垂死时发出的声音。”

快斗的呼吸在喉咙里哽住了。

“那么，那个孩子。我猜，是你弟弟？”

快斗并不对少年知晓这一点感到意外，阳斗那天晚上一直在呼喊着他。

“……没错。他想放她走。”

少年稍稍放松了一点。“……我们不能把你父亲拿去喂鲨鱼吗？”

“他会因病而死。就在那天晚上，他也得了病。”

“而你还是想救他？即使他杀了我们两人的兄弟姐妹——”少年为自己的失言沉下脸色。

“我不知道，”快斗低声自语。

突如其来地，少年翻身越过船舷，他紫灰色的鱼尾（快斗几乎无法在灯笼的黯淡光线下辨明）立刻化作满布淤伤的人类双腿。他揪住快斗的衣领，“你他妈的到底是哪根筋搭错！？这什么乱七八糟的决定，跑来抓条人鱼，就因为你不知道该拿自己的命怎么办？”

快斗无法直视他的双眼，但他也不能垂下视线，因为这少年全身赤裸。最终他的目光向上飘去，决定关注一下北斗七星。“我很好奇。有什么在等待着一个没有愿望的人。”

“换作别的人鱼在这里，早就杀掉你了。他们会说谎骗你，诱惑你，如果没有用，就把你拉进水里，不管你挣不挣扎，”少年冰冷的手指抚过快斗的脖颈。“然后撕开你的喉咙，看着你的呼吸消失。”

快斗吞咽了一下。“所以你为什么不杀我？”

“人类不是我们主要的猎物，我也一点都不想吃。我听说你们挺美味的，但看到那些尝过你们一口的家伙是怎么变成没脑子的食肉动物，就还是算了。”

“所以我可以走？既然你不想——”

“我会给你治疗瘟疫的解药。但你得先为我做件事。”

“……做什么？”

“她的遗体。我想给她办个像样的葬礼。”

快斗确信她的遗体此刻正在菲卡房间里，他仍在尝试用她的眼泪来治疗自己，就像传说中的那样。“……我会带她回来这里的。”

少年点了点头——快斗感到他似乎如释重负——盘腿坐了下来。“那么，你之前吹的那首歌是什么？”

快斗扬起一边眉毛。“你就是为了那个来的？”

“没错。”

“那是我弟弟最喜欢的歌。他失眠的时候总爱听。”

“你会唱吗？”

“会一点。”画面如此悠闲。快斗坐在这里，和一条人鱼聊天，好像这是世间最平常不过的事情。

他觉得这比过去几天发生的任何事都好得多。

“我想听。”

~*~

少年喜欢快斗的声音，相当喜欢。很显然，他本来就鲜少听到人类唱歌，更别说是唱得好听的了。

不知不觉地，少年的脑袋压在了快斗腿上，听着快斗的歌，而快斗连他是不是还醒着都不知道。

他身上仍然有些什么不对劲，快斗知道，因为他偶尔还是会左右顾盼，仿佛是在害怕有谁找到他。

不知何时，他已经迅速学会了歌词，便开始和快斗一起唱。

这对快斗来说足以抚慰人心；他可以待在这里，什么也不想，只是听着少年的嗓音，或许有那么一瞬间，觉得并非一切都毫无意义。

在他们的下一首歌结束时，太阳缓缓升起来了，在更明亮的光线下，快斗可以看清少年的眼袋，显而易见证明着他的疲惫——

“你怎么了？”

“切。我没怎么睡，就这么回事。”

突然，他们听见一声响亮的呼喊。

快斗环顾四周，迷惑不解。

“我该走了，”少年跳进水里，立刻又冒出脑袋。“我叫凌牙。”

快斗从船舷边探出身子。“我是快斗。什么——”

“行，这就够了。”凌牙咬了一下自己的手掌，利齿轻而易举地刺穿肌肤，他舔过伤口，随即把快斗拉下来吻了他，舌头匆匆撞进他嘴里。

差不多就在快斗一边开始投入亲吻之中，一边调整好姿势以免掉进水里的时候，凌牙抽离了。

快斗吞咽了一下，他好奇这是不是某种他应该知道的人鱼礼仪。“这是什么？”

“我们承诺的……标记。我明晚来见你，还在这里。”

凌牙潜入水中，留下快斗独自一人。

~*~

要把凌牙妹妹的遗体带出来不难，毕竟菲卡现在已经不能下床了。

又一次，在与昨夜相同的时间，快斗划着渔船出海。

这一次水面打起漩涡的时候，他期待着凌牙出现，却见到了另一条人鱼，有着橙色的头发和紫眼睛；或许比凌牙的年纪再小一点。

快斗认为问一句不会怎样。“嘿，你该不会刚好知道在哪里——”

那家伙用歌声打断了他。一首关于复活和希望的歌。

谎言。

不知怎么的，这首歌异乎寻常地让快斗浑身发冷。

他听凌牙唱歌时，仿佛是凌牙减轻了声音中蕴含着的魔力，尽管快斗有一点点被它吸引，却从不会让他觉得不适，无论是什么歌词。

但这首歌？这首歌只给他带来寒意——或许还有恐惧，因为这个橙色头发的家伙显然打算当场谋杀他。

“我没心情听这个，”快斗打断他。“你能不能别管我？”

那家伙沉下脸色。“你是不是聋？”

快斗摇摇头。

“而我本来以为能让事情简单点的。一般来说，我会告诉你你应该知道哪儿不对，不过你也明白，反正你都要死在这里~”那家伙用力一拉快斗的手臂，快斗差点从船上摔下去——然而他早有准备，因此幸免于难。

“切，我可以直接咬掉你的手臂，你这——”

“ **贝库塔！** ”凌牙的尖啸震耳欲聋，咄咄逼人，快斗和贝库塔同时缩了一下。

凌牙毫不费力地控制住了贝库塔，快斗看得到远处有两条人鱼正在接近。

“纳修，你这小——”

“闭嘴，”凌牙咬牙切齿。

快斗觉得这档子‘纳修’之类的事应该有个解释，既然贝库塔已经受制，他也就收回手臂，看着凌牙把贝库塔交给那条大个子人鱼。

“基拉古，麻烦把他带回监狱去。”

另一条人鱼小心翼翼地把凌牙妹妹的遗体从船上托起，快斗瞧见凌牙没有反对，便帮着他一起。

“你知道该带她去哪的，对吗，德鲁贝？”

“我知道。”他也离开了。

凌牙叹了口气。“抱歉。贝库塔就是不能一刻没人看着他。”

“不过他的歌声基本也没效果。”

凌牙大笑起来。“其实不是。你只是免疫了。”

“我……什么？”

“我让你喝了我的血，你知道的。”

_所以他是为了这个吻的我。_

快斗觉得自己的脸颊有些发热。从凌牙得意的笑容里，不难看出他注意到了。

“那么……那些关于水手和人鱼坠入爱河，结果却是水手中了另一条人鱼的魔法的故事呢？”

凌牙叹气。“这种能力只有王家血统才会拥有，本来是为了以防万一有哪位国王或者女王会想跟人类在一起的。”

_国王？所以他昨天才那么怕被发现。_

“哇哦，你是不是在暗示——”

“暗示我不想让贝库塔杀掉你，对。”凌牙绷起脸，然而他的脸颊泛上了一层绯红。“看样子有用。差不多是。”

“那么，关于解药——”

凌牙把手探回水下——快斗估计他带着个袋子——把一个装满蓝色液体的瓶子递给快斗。“每次三滴。不能用多。治好以后，你也不会染病了。”

快斗把瓶子放到船上。“我猜我们的交易完成了？”

凌牙点点头。“于是，你接下来打算做什么？”

“我想阳斗会希望我让父亲活下去。”

“那就是了，”凌牙稍稍放轻了声音。“相信我，复仇的尽头空无一物。有时，我会报复，但结果总是导向地狱。”

快斗点了点头，他猜凌牙有过这种经历。“想和我一起来吗？”

凌牙摇头。“没法走路。本来想学了以后去救璃绪。不过没成功，毕竟我一辈子都在游泳。”

所以他看起来如此疲惫。

“那么，想学吗？我是说，在我回来以后。”

“我宁愿等到我的腿恢复知觉以后再说。不过我们可以一起唱歌。”

“好。”

~*~

几周以来，晚间歌唱成为了他们的习惯，不久又加上了日间的步行练习。

现在快斗已经从家里搬了出来，住到了离海岸更近的地方。他或许救了菲卡和其他许多人的性命，却无法真正原谅菲卡。

有一次，凌牙带他到水下去看璃绪的葬礼，说是他不想在那个场合孤独一人。

（凌牙戴着王冠的模样看起来颇为可笑，外加每个人都在斥责快斗，因为他以诞生时的幼名称呼凌牙，而不是加冕时的王名。）

这足以……使他分心，也在某种程度上让快斗摆脱了悲哀。伤痛依旧如故，但当他情绪失控时，周围会有人帮助他，他凭此坚持了下来。

_阳斗不会希望我不开心的。_

（不过快斗还是得处理另一个问题，凌牙每天晚上都带他游览他巨大的水下王国，就好像没什么大不了的，而且快斗十分确信凌牙把他的王家魔法用在了不该用的地方——比如，好吧，让快斗在水底下呼吸。）

快斗决定开口提问时，他们正在凌牙的步行课程中途——他已经进步很大了。“所以，在其他所有人都反对的时候，你为什么坚持把我带在身边？”

“你把我当作凌牙，而不是纳修。”凌牙差点又摔上一跤，然而这次他成功恢复了平衡。“再说，我选择了我自己的道路。”

快斗点了点头，差不多能理解凌牙的言下之意，毕竟所有人——除了贝库塔——都对他毕恭毕敬得过了头。

冷不防地，凌牙停下了脚步。“你真是天杀的一团糟。”

“什——”

凌牙把快斗拉过来，吻了他，这个吻远比他们几个星期之前的那个长得多，他的手指纠缠在快斗发间。

快斗眨了两次眼，他不能说自己不喜欢这个——尽管他的确好奇凌牙是怎么保证不会一不小心咬掉他们随便哪个人的舌头的。“这又是什么魔法吗？”

“不是，去你的。我就是想这么干。”

“哇哦，你——”

“你不能说你不喜欢吧，是吗？”凌牙得意地笑起来。

快斗回以同样的笑容。“不能。”


End file.
